hetero FINAL
by freindofanastasia
Summary: basically I am rewriting hetero, strawberry panic is good but this is not about that at all sorry.
1. Chapter 1

One day when Audrey got to school she saw her friends were hanging out by the lockers and decided to join, her locker was next to where they were standing so it shouldn't be a problem for them to move a little to talk to her.

"Hi girls, what are you talking about?" Audrey asked still getting into her locker. Putting all of her stuff into the locker only added to the noise of the hallway so she just put her backpack in for now.

"Hey Audrey, we were just talking about the spring dance. Speaking of which are you going to go?" Replied Megan, an old friend of hers.

"Maybe." Audrey said, seeing what conversation they were having her other friends left the scene to talk somewhere else. "I mean; even if I did go I wouldn't be going with anyone else, so I would have to find someone to go with from now to then."

"Oh, that's right." Gears finally turning in Megan's head. "You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"Ding Ding Ding! That's right Megan. I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't even have a crush on anyone. Plus if I did, how would I get them to go with me I such a short time?" Audrey said kind of hurriedly, while also getting all the stuff she needs from her locker.

"Well Audrey; I happen to be in good with all my crushes, so I can put in a good word for you and you can go with one of them. That sounds like a plan, right?" Megan said not really thinking straight but instead was enthralled with the made up idea of being a matchmaker.

Audrey now feeling rushed to get to class not getting everything that she needed but thinking she could come back later in-between classes. "That will not be necessary, right now all we need to worry about is getting to class on time." This made Megan pick up her things and start walking with her friend to their first hour of the day.

"Well is there anyone here you find attractive?" Asked Megan.

This made Audrey think for a while. Did she find anyone here attractive? She never really thought about that; sure some girls were pretty and cute but no one had caught her eye, and if there was someone that she would find attractive she probably never saw her due to the amount of boys in the school.

"I can't think of any." Audrey replied hesitantly. There were lots of people in the halls and due to this she was forced to walk next to the lockers. "Look this really isn't the time to talk about this, can't you wa-." She was cut short when she she bumped into something knocking someone else down and their books to cover the floor around them.

"Ouch! That really hurts Audrey! Just because were in geography that doesn't mean that you have to fill your bag with rocks." Exclaimed Mark.

Mark's an old friend of Audrey that used to be on good terms with her. They were good friends but nothing happened to separate them, they just drifted away from one another.

"You're fine, get up. You can help me get my books in order." Audrey ordered him. She was very hurt by the fall; and might get a bruise or two, but she didn't feel like yelling at him for it she knew it was her fault. "How did you know I have geography?"

"Well if you were listening you would have heard me say that I'm in your class." He said as he helped pick up her books and hand them to her, Megan was helping pick up the books but didn't feel like saying anything to Mark. "I also have first, third and seventh with you too." He said as he trailed after the two girls to first hour.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I should really watch where I'm going." Audrey said even though she really didn't want to; she just felt like she needed to apologize, even though this had happened with other people in the past and hadn't apologized to them.

"It's fine, but you know what you could do?" Mark said in a funny way.

"What's that?" Audrey replied reluctantly not knowing why she had agreed.

"Tell the teach that I'm going to the bathroom I think I put my science book back in my locker when we crashed, bye." Mark said as he started walking back to his locker.

"Whats his deal, were not actually going to do it are we?" Megan asked.

"Why not, there's no harm right?" She replied. "What were we talking about?" Audrey asked right when she opened the door, not realizing that the bell had already rang. And receiving an awkward look from the whole class.

"SHE'S AS RED AS A TOMATO!"

When Audrey got home she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier today; after two months of not seeing Mark in any of her classes, he was the only one she could focus on. She was especially still embarrassed about her blush being called out in class; people had even asked if she kissed Megan all because they were late together, now that she thought about it that would seem like the logical answer. But why was she blushing then? Was it because she would have to lie to the teacher? It was probably just from when Megan asked me about the dance and if I had a partner. She pulled out a mirror to see she was still blushing, she must have looked so stupid all day; then again, she could say she felt a little sick and brush it off as a slight fever.

When she opened the front door to her house she saw her parents sitting on the couch talking about something that didn't concern her. "Hi Audrey, so how was school today?" Said Grace one of her moms; she was taller than the other mom and had blonde hair, she was usually the one that was much more harsh and strict with her Audrey.

"It was fine; just like any other day, but I feel a little sick so I'm going to go take a nap." That was a lie.

"Well if your feeling a little sick you should definitely get some rest, but after you take some medicine. Come with me to the kitchen." Said Lacey. Lacey was a little short, she was almost as tall as Audrey who hadn't had her growth spurt yet, Audrey being about 5'1.

"Thanks, and?" Audrey took a brief pause turning to walk into the kitchen with her mom. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Yes you do, Grace made them." Lacey answered.

"THANKS MOM!" She yelled through the house.

"Well it seems that you have a slight fever; nothing really needing medicine, a nice nap and some soup for dinner should make you feel better." Lacey said finally giving a small status update after playing with all the nurse supplies she bought awhile back.

"Thanks mom, well I feel even more tired now so I better go take that nap." Audrey said wanting to get to her room as soon as possible so she could be alone.

After being excused from everywhere but her room she made a mad dash to her bed and hugged her pillow as hard as she could at the time. She thought that since she apparently did have a slight fever she could say that instead of lying to her friends when she sees them again. Anyway now was time to do homework; and there wasn't much left to be done, most of the classes that day ended early giving her enough time to do most of her work.

When she finished she laid on her bed now having some free time to herself, this gave her time to think about the dance she could tell Megan really wanted her to go this time since she missed the last two. But who could she go with? She couldn't just go as a loner and she couldn't hang around her friends all night, that would be clingy and weird. A few girls said I look cute a while back she thought, maybe I could ask them. After she finished that thought she heard her younger sister come through the front door.

All she could hear was some muffled speaking for a few seconds before her footsteps were running toward her door. Audrey backed away from the door just in time not to be hit by it, as her sister threw it open.

"Audrey! Mom made cookies! Did you have any yet?!" Martha asked while yelling at her sister.

"Yes, I already had some. So what did you do today?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing! Our teachers are so boring, all they talk about it numbers and old stuff." She replied. "Mom said that mommy didn't help at all. She said that she was busy sleeping and couldn't help."

"I didn't know that! But if she did help with the cooking she would've burned the cookies." Said Audrey. "now that we talked about cookies I want some more of them."

Audrey then got up from her spot on her bed and walked over to the door before saying. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

With that she raced out of her room and into the kitchen with Martha trailing behind her."No fair!"

The run was tiring for Audrey so once she got to the kitchen she got a cookie and sat down at the table and was soon joined by Martha. Both of them were also joined by their mothers that also got a cookie.

"So Martha what did you learn in school today?" Asked Grace.

"Today I learned about multiplication!"

"Quiet down sweetie, Mommy's still waking up from her nap. What about you Audrey? I hear that there is gonna be a spring dance soon, are you going with anybody?" Asked Lacey with a smirk on her face.

Maybe she could lie her way out of this conversation and go take that nap that she was supposed to take earlier. After a moment of thought trying to get out of the question there was no way unless she gets up and leaves. "Really when is it?" She mentally face palmed herself.

"Oh no, you're not lying to me are you? I remember last month the school was hanging a banner in front of the parking lot, and it was advertising a spring dance." Audrey saw on Lacey's face that she was having a meddling idea. "You know what; since you must not have someone to go with, I can ask one of my coworkers if their girls would like to go with you!"

"NO!" Audrey yelled out not wanting her mom to go along with her idea. But having no real reason why she couldn't do that. "I'm going with someone, okay?!" She said, that being the first thing that came to her mind.

Lacey and Grace; both sat there a little shocked, having thought that instead she would make an excuse not to go. Grace was the first to speak up. "And who will you be going with? Do we know this girl, obviously it's not Megan."

"No, you don't know her. Shes kinda new at the school so I'm going with her to be nice." Audrey lied through her teeth, the entire conversation made her very flustered so maybe she could act sick again.

"Well its good to see your making friends." Lacey said in disbelief.

"I think your fever is raising, better go get some sleep." Grace said not wanting to continue the conversation further. Causing Audrey to smile not having to make the excuse herself, but before she could leave she remembered what happened earlier that day.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?" They answered in unison. Audrey gulped.

"How do you tell when you like someone?" She asked making herself even more flustered.

"Well." Lacey began. "One way is when you touch them they're warmer than anyone else." Audrey felt a sweat drip down her cheek. "A second way is that when they talk their voice seems louder than anyone else in a crowd." Audrey was now twitching her hand and having a hard time breathing. "And the most obvious sign is that you only focus on then no matter how important the situation." She finished snuggling her head on Grace's shoulder.

"Thanks mom." Audrey said very fast before she dragged herself back into her room, now in real need of some rest.

Hours later Audrey was awoken to the large motion of her bed that made her bounce a little. It was Martha who flopped down next to Audrey.

"Dinners ready." The little girl said.

"Too tired to eat." Said Audrey who was a little more feverish than before. With her being so red Martha put her hand on her forehead, once she did that she was shocked.

"You're burning up, you need medicine. You know what happens if you don't get medicine when you get sick! You die! You could die Audrey!" Martha yelled loudly while at the same time literally pulling her out of bed.

"Shes not going to die." Said Lacey who came into the room during the tiny humans panic, she was holding a bottle and spoon which could only be assumed to be medicine. "You looked worse when you came in here so I got you some medicine." She said holding the spoon to the mouth of the girl that was struggling to sit up. "Here you go."

"Thanks mom." Said Audrey.

"Don't mention it, now get some rest you can get up in the morning. And if you think you're getting out of going to school tomorrow, then you are way sicker than we thought."

When Lacey left Martha was still in the room getting on the bed. "You know." She began. "If you get a girlfriend she could take care of you when you're sick." She said. "And you could make her dress up like a nurse like in the anime's!" Martha said before running out of the room.

"But what if I don't want a girlfriend?" Audrey said before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you wouldn't like to go to the dance with any of my friends?!" Asked Megan rather loud. Audrey was sitting in a local diner called pork and stir. It was Audrey, Megan, and her sister Martha. Audrey didn't want to bring her but when she told her mothers that she was going out they told her to take her sister, but she also didn't want to argue with her moms. So they were sitting near the window discussing the dance.

"I thought you were already going to the dance with somebody. Are you lying to mommy?" Martha said in a teasing tone.

"You're going with someone already?! Who is it?" Megan asked now curious about who her friend was going to go with. "Do I know the lucky girl?" She asked intrigued.

"I'm not going with anyone! And you should keep your mouth shut about this little girl." Audrey said while pointing a finger at her younger sibling. "And besides I don't think I want to go with anyone in the first place."

"So why did you get all flustered yesterday?" Martha asked confused by her sisters actions.

"What is she talking about? Is something wrong Audrey?" Megan asked seeming concerned.

"Well I wouldn't say that anything is wrong."

"OMG! Is it drugs?" Megan asked in a rushed tone and leaning closer to her friend. "Cause if it is I won't bother with it I just want to know if your safe and-"

"It isn't drugs!" Audrey yelled in a hushed tone not wanting to draw attention to their table. She sighed and leaned toward the table propping her elbows on the table so she could rest her face in her hands. "It's just that... I don't want to think about any of this at the moment."

"Then why would you call me and tell me to come over here?" Megan asked. Audrey actually had no idea why she called and said to meet here, she doesn't even remember her thought process in making that decision. So why had she wanted to come out here to meet with Megan?

"I guess I just wanted to get out of the house, and talk I guess." Audrey said making her finger poke her cheek. "Ain't that cheesy of me? But on a serious note I told my moms last night that I was going to the dance with someone they hadn't met. And that I was going with them out of pity."

"Why would you tell them that? Shouldn't they know that you wouldn't go with someone out of pity?" Megan asked.

"Can we talk about me soon?!" Martha yelled causing a blush to appear on Audrey's face. Megan then leaned over to Martha and grabbed her hands.

"How about instead of talking about you, I get you an ice cream?" Megan said in her most persuasive voice.

"Sure can I have caramel?"

"Yes you can. Now back to you. Why would you lie to your parents like that?"

"I was desperate to get out of the conversation we were having. One of my moms tried to get me to go to the dance with one her coworkers daughters. And I really didn't want to do that." Audrey said leaving out a detail that she wasn't sure about.

"So now we need a way to get you out of this. Are you leaving anything out? Every detail is important." Megan said raising a finger to Audrey's face.

"After she left she asked how you would know if you liked anyone." Martha said. "And wheres my ice cream?"

"Soon small human the waitress is coming." Megan said as she looked over to the waitress that was walking over to their table. When she got there she placed a stupid smile onto her face and faked a face of happiness.

"Hi there, what can I get you today?" She asked in an overly comical voice.

"just Chocolate ice cream." Megan said, the waitress then began to write something much longer than their order.

"I wanted caramel!" Martha yelled across the table.

"Fine calm down, could you change that to caramel?" Megan asked which made the waitress raise a brow.

"Sure." The waitress said stressing the fake tone much more now, it was obvious she wasn't having a great day and didn't want to be working. She then walked away and they could have sworn that they heard a growl when she went behind the counter.

"Well that just happened." Audrey said with a sigh thinking that that got rid of the previous conversation.

"Were are not done here, I still need information, come on girl text me the deets." Megan said in her most sarcastic stereotypical cheerleader high school movie villain voice. "Seriously you could get in trouble for this."

"Well there is the fact that I couldn't get Mark out of my head yesterday." Audrey said lowering her head with a very visible blush on her face.

"My ice cream!" Martha yelled at a male waiter coming out from behind the counter carrying an ice cream cone on a plate. "Where did the lady go?"

"Caramel ice cream?" The waiter asked making sure that he was giving them the right order. Megan nodded her head. He placed the ice cream on the table and was about to leave when Martha asked her question again.

"Where is the lady mister?" She said obviously trying to be cute for answers.

"She left, her shift ended so she didn't have to work anymore." He answered being able to see through the charade of cuteness, but it did seem like he was leaving something out about what happened to her.

"Sorry sir, Martha stop keeping the man." Audrey said as the waiter walked away.

"So you said something about Mark? Did he say anything to you or something?" Audrey didn't reply. "Audrey if he said anything to you I can make sure that he wont talk to you ever again!" Megan said aggressively while trying to help her friend.

"It's not that I don't want him to talk to me, in fact it might not have anything to do with him at all." Audrey said mumbling her words.

"Well then what does Mark have to do with any of this?" Megan asked now confused thinking that something bad had happened to Audrey, and that Mark had something to do with it.

"I don't think I will ever go to a dance with a girl." Audrey said.

"Not even prom?"

"I don't think so, I don't think I like girls." The table went silent. Audrey looked up to see Megan's face in a freeze, like the gears turning in her head were visible. "Megan?" Audrey said In a scared voice. She didn't have any idea how she would react she hadn't even thought of the concept until she had said it, like it was involuntary. She could feel her throat get dry as her fear of what Megan would say grew. It felt as if an invisible small pill was slowly rising but staying in the same place.

"Well." Megan began to say but couldn't find the words, she really didn't know how to take this.

"Its not like you would think less of me because of it right?" Audrey asked not knowing how she was able to keep her voice steady while saying the words.

"No! No, nothing like that. Why would I think less of you? But it is just a very big shock." Megan said wiping her forehead obviously uncomfortable in the situation.

"It was a shock to me I hadn't even thought about it until I had said it." Audrey said burying her head back into her arms.

"But why would you think that though? Its not like you actually find guys attractive, right?" Megan asked still catching up on everything happening around her, it was just a storm of wrong guesses that she had created. She was just worried after receiving this news that she might say something wrong again and offend someone.

"I don't know why I thought it, but ever since yesterday I couldn't stop paying attention to Mark. If you hadn't noticed, in first period yesterday I had the largest blush in my life." Audrey said still surprised that she could think straight, she was sure she was going to trip up on her words or something. "Besides its not like I ever found any girls attractive, its just I never wanted to have a relationship with any of them, and besides they're only cute or pretty and that doesn't qualify for much now does it?"

"I guess not, but even then this is just a big surprise. I mean, just yesterday we were talking about hooking you up with one of my other friends. Now you're telling me that you like a guy we were trying to get away from." Megan said slouching her shoulders and getting closer to the table. She then placed her hands on Audrey's arms as to make her look at her. "But I wont think less of you for it. But then again people that are hetero usually have a whole lot of crap thrown at them for even being hetero, I mean I'm your best friend and I am pretty disgusted about the idea. Maybe you shouldn't tell anyone else about this."

"Martha!" Audrey shot up and looked over to her side to see her sister listening to music on her ipod while eating her ice cream.

"She put that on once the waiter walked away. Turns out she didn't need that ice cream to be quiet, the little cheater."

"For a moment I thought she would rat on me." Audrey said relieved as her sudden worries were torn from off her back. She noticed how soft the booth seats were. She relaxed in her spot and when she got comfortable she was unprepared for her hands to be forced back into the middle of the table. Megan hands cupped Audrey's hands as she got their faces only an inch apart.

"Does that mean you like Mark?" Megan asked with intent that seemed like genuine curiosity, as if she was treating this as another television pairing.

"I- I guess I sort of do." Audrey said as her phone began going off. She checked her phone to see that Lacey had a text from her mom Lacey. The phone case was rough. The text was just her mom telling her to come home now, Audrey sighed at the fact of having to go back home. "I have to go now, my mom just told me to come home." Said Audrey as she slowly scooted out of the booth as she also waited for her sister to stand up. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem." Megan replied as she also stood up. She was much more graceful as she didn't have anyone in front of her to wait for. "I needed to get out of the house for a while. I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah I guess you will."


End file.
